


Meet Cute

by kat8cha



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, THE WHOLE OF POKEMON GO IS SELF-INSERT, also it's rated t for one oblique sexual reference, but i'm tagging them to be safe, i saw lady team rocket and said 'oh no she's cute', so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: Go just wanted to grab a coffee and some pokéballs, she was not expecting her day to suddenly include corrupted pokémon and one really, really cute henchwoman.





	Meet Cute

It was ironic but…

They met in a coffee shop.

It was Go’s favorite coffee shop for a lot of reasons. The coffee wasn’t outrageously expensive, it was pretty good, and the shop was also a Pokéstop. She could pick up a few pokéballs, toss down a lure, and wait for something better than the local Weedles to wander in. It was a small coffee shop too, the kind where the owner was local and worked the counter. The kind of place where the Owner learned your name and order and you learned all about the owner’s life story. It was also the kind of place that didn’t mind when a trainer wandered in with their partner Pokémon at their side. As long as the partner wasn’t a Koffing or a Grimer or the like.

Go liked it.

She was also pretty fond of the cute barista who worked weekends but that wasn’t… that wasn’t the point.

So, when Go and Sparky stopped in at CafEevee that morning (not Saturday, sadly), she wasn’t too surprised to find the owner behind the counter. She was surprised to see him sweating through his shirt.

“Hey, Pete.” She fished out her wallet and her Pokédex. “Can I get a…”

There was something wrong with Pete’s eyes. Or. No, okay, maybe not his eyes. Just Pete, she guessed. He was glancing frantically towards the backroom, the place people reserved for meetings.

She glanced that way too.

“…huh-whaaa…”

Later, when talking to Professor Willow and Spark, she would claim to have immediately sprung into action. She was in no way shape or form going to admit that her dumb, useless brain had said ‘oh shit, she’s hot’ first and ‘oh shit, she’s Team Rocket’ second.

Everyone knew who Team Rocket was, of course. 

“That’s a bold look.” Go found herself saying, bold as brass. She wished she had started this off on a different note.

The Team Rocket grunt had just been opening her mouth and she snapped it shut. “Excuse me?” She questioned through gritted teeth.

“I mean…” Go waved up and down, “the short skirt’s a good idea, since it’s hot as balls out, but like… a long sleeved black top? And elbow length white gloves?” She paused. “And a giant R? It’s not exactly subtle is it?”

The grunt was starting to turn as pink as her hair. “We’re Team Rocket.” She snapped, “We’re not going for subtle!” 

Unwilling to engage further the grunt pulled out a Pokéball and posed with it. “You want more items from that Pokéstop? You’ll have to battle me!” She paused while Go’s jaw dropped, “And these waters run deep!”

“Well,” Go slipped wallet and pokedex back into her fanny pack and waved Sparky forward, “I guess I’ll have to get wet.”

The grunt was definitely as pink as her hair. “Don’t be weird.” She tossed her Pokéball onto the floor, “Squirtle, go!”

Go considered the squirtle in front of her. “Uh, okay, I’ll agree not to be weird if you do.” 

She hadn’t really been paying attention to Professor Willow’s briefing that morning. Sure, she’d listened to it, but she hadn’t had her coffee yet and… well, she was pretty sure he’d mentioned something about corrupted Pokémon. If ever there was a corrupted Pokémon, this squirtle was it.

“Could,” Pete broke in before Go could order her jolteon forward, “could you take this outside?” He paused, “Please?”

Team Rocket looked ready to argue but Go shrugged easily, “It isn’t exactly a gym, is it?” She questioned and headed for the door. This time she got to wait as Team Rocket followed over her, the possessed looking squirtle corralled in front. 

“Here’s good?” She questioned, “We’re still in range of the Pokéstop.” She said when Team Rocket glanced back at CafEevee.

“I know that.” She grunted, and then pointed at Go and Sparky. “Squirtle! Water Gun!”

“Sparky,” Go ordered as her partner took a slight hit, “Thunder Shock!”

It was super effective.

“Squirtle! Return!” Team Rocket pulled out another Pokéball and tossed it. “Squirtle! Go!”

“…uh.” Go blinked. “I mean, if the first one didn’t…”

“WATER GUN.” The Grunt shouted.

“…okay.” 

The battle didn’t last long. Thunder Shock and Thunder Bolt took care of both squirtle and wartortle. Go had hoped maybe Team Rocket would have a blastoise to give her a bit of a fight but… apparently not. She sighed as the weaving wartortle was waved back into its Pokéball. 

“So, can I get a coffee now?” She asked before she could really think about it. Professor Willow had said he wanted answers but she doubted that was the kind of question he wanted her to ask. Probably wanted her to ask about how, or why, Team Rocket was making Pokémon and Pokéstops all weird. 

But, like she’d said, she hadn’t had her coffee yet.

“Go wherever you like!” The grunt crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked sulkily at the ground. “Get lost! See if I care!”

‘Cute’, the ridiculous horny part of Go’s brain said. 

“You could get one with me?” She offered, hopeful.

This got a response. The sulky look vanished into surprise and the grunt snapped her gaze upward. She stared, bewildered, at Go who tried on a flirtatious smile for size. The smile didn’t work, the bewildered look vanished. 

“Me? Get coffee with you?” That dark pink blush was back, though, “Ridiculous!”

She tossed one of her Pokéballs on the ground and turned to leave. The corrupted squirtle sprang up and aggressively jerked in Go’s direction when she tried to follow the grunt.

“WAIT!” Go called, “What’s your name?!”

Team Rocket didn’t pause in her power walk (not a run, or a jog, either of which would have been more interesting than a power walk) “It’s Cerise! Leave me alone!” 

Sparky tipped his yellow and white head back to eye Go suspiciously when she sighed. “I’m going to marry that girl, Sparky.” She said into the deep, dark eyes of her jolteon. “After I reform her from a life of crime, of course.”

Then she carefully tossed a Pokéball at the weird looking squirtle. Professor Willow had probably said he wanted the weird Pokémon caught and studied. It was what he always wanted, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE HAD CERISE FOR ONE DAY AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO THEM I'D CORRUPT ALL THE POKEMON IN THIS ROOM AND THEN MYSELF.
> 
> No, but srsly, how fragging cute is the female Team Rocket Grunt? So grumpy! I'm loving this new addition to the game!


End file.
